The Royal Family
by xXMIKANXx
Summary: Must read to find out.Basicaly the mews get kidnapped by the aliens and etc. must read to find out. IxK R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**Jello peoplz, im starting a Tokyo mew mew story .I've also never wrote a fanfic sooooo yeah. Oh and it might be Co-writtin by my bestestestestes friend...ummmm i forgot her name sooo let just call her "Karen". OK any way heres a "short" description of the story and** **ideas are welcomed :). **

**OHHHH... almost forgot i have to thank The All Real Numbers Symbol for the ideas and kisshu's cousins name. thanks for the advice it really helped.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Wish I did though**

...

Ichigo yawned as she got out of bed."Ahhhh...What a beautiful day it is."

Ichigo frowned a little remembering of Masaya.

They would always look up at sky on nice days like these.

Ichigo felt her heart tighten as she remembered all the happy times they had. He broke up with her saying it wasn't going to work out and cried over him for what seemed like years.

She felt as if she was worthless and not good enough.

She shook her head trying to clear her mind. Their was no reason to get all worked up about it, besides she had to work today.

Ichigo quickly got dressed and hurried of towards Cafe Mew Mew."Darn that Ryou! Why cant he give me one single day off?!

I work hard.." Ichigo continued to mumble to her self as she walked past the park.

She was so distracted that she didn't notice a shadow following her.

"All well I guess it cant be helped."

Ichigo smiled knowing she was the strongest out of all her team members and getting stronger.

Lately Ryou has been pushing her to her limits.

But in the end it was always worth it. Now she could stand up and defend for herself. She grinned. _"Maybe getting dumped by him wasn't as bad as I thought"_

"Oi" A voice that sounded strangely like Kisshu's spoke.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo quickly turned around getting ready to transform.

"Huh?...Wait your not Kish...who are you?" She looked up at the alien puzzled.

He looked a lot like Kish except for the outfit. He wore the same shorts and shirt like Kissh except it was black and the bandages around his arms and legs were red. His hair was jet black and was in ponytails just like Kisshu's, only his bangs were brushed to one a side so it covered one eye.

The alien laughed.

"You think I'm Kisshu!" The alien laughed more. "I'm not as weak as my pathetic cousin."

Ichigo was a little surprised at this information. "Cousin? You and Kisshu are cousins?"

The alien sighed "Yes it is a bit of a shock knowing I'm related to that worthless thing."

Ichigo just looked up at the alien. " I mean , how long does it take for someone to beat a bunch of weak girls?" Ichigo glared at the the alien. Who was he to talk about her teammates?

"For your information" Ichigo said through her gritted teeth.

"We are beyond stronger than you aliens."

"Really" The alien said smiling. "we'll just see about that" The alien took out a parasite with a soul inside. "Chimera Animal GO!" The parasite quickly turned into an animal with a head of an Ox and a body of a Rhino **(sorry,couldn't think of anything better) **Ichigo kissed her pendent and transformed.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!" She quickly summand her strawberry bell "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

Ichigo was shocked that the Ox/Rhino didn't disappear. "I said it once didn't I? I'm not as weak as my pathetic cousin."

Ichigo didn't have enough time to comment back because the rhino/ox charged at her.

She easily dodged the attack and tried a different approach.

"OK then try this!" Ichigo grabbed her strawberry bell and concentrated on the new attack she had been practicing for the last couple of months. "OK here we go" she mumbled to herself.

She held out her strawberry bell in front of her."Ribbon Strawberry Fruity Surprise!"

A ball of different colors appeared in front of her strawberry bell.

It then reached out and covered the chimera animal. The attack was so strong that even Kisshu's cousin could feel the affect. "What!" he yelled "Theirs no way I got beat by a girl" he growled.

Ichigo just smiled as the chimera animal disappeared "What were you saying about us being weak?" she said. He said nothing as he glared at her."Either leave or I'll make you leave." she said holding out her weapon in front of her.

He still continued to glare at her. "Fine have it your way. Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" The attacked hit him and he quickly teleported. "Hmmm...that wasn't that hard" she said to herself.

"Ichigo!What happened?" Minto said as the other Mews appeared. Ichigo quickly explained what happened.

"Kisshu's Cousin?" Lettuce said."I wonder what he was doing here."

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to ask him next time he comes." Ichigo said as they all headed back towards Cafe Mew Mew.

**...**

Kisshu's cousin teleported back on to the ship.

"Damn. I lost!" He said as he got up.

"You Lost?" a smooth deep voice said.

He jumped a little as he looked up and saw a man sitting on a throne. The man wore a long red robe and had long jet black hair like him.

"F...Father." he said in a low whisper.

"I asked you a question." The man said in a cold voice.

"Yes...I lost." He said in the same low whisper.

"Speak Up!" His Father said in a loud voice that echoed through out the large room.

"Y..Yes Sir, I lost." he said a little louder.

His father looked at him for a while before speaking again.

"And here I thought that my only son would at least make me proud by defeating those worthless Mews."

As his father spoke these words he couldn't help but feel a sharp pain of guilt.

"It seems to me like your just like your worthless cousin, Kisshu."

His father said in a voice dripping with disgust as he looked at his son.

"Talking about my son again are we, Tsuki?"

The man on the throne quickly stood up and leaned forward a bit.

Which to him was a bow.

"Lord Raimu." Tsuki mumble under his breath.

"I would appreciated if you would stop talking about my son, Tsuki. After all he will take over my Kingdom when I die."

Tsuki clenched his jaw tightly.

"Might I remind you Raimu that it is not _your_ Kingdom." Tsuki said through his clenched teeth.

"Lets not have this discussion in front of your son,Tsuki."

Tsuki looked back at his son.

He had completely forgotten that he was watching.

"Kukki!" he said as he son jumped a little. "Your dismissed"

"Yes Sir." Kukki quickly left. As soon as he thought he was far away from his father he let out a breath of relief.

"Failed too, huh?" said Kisshu from a corner right next to Kukki.

"I didn't fail. I let them win."

Kisshu scoffed

"Yeah right. If thats true then why didn't you tell that to uncle?" Kish said with a little hint of mock in his voice.

His cousin just bit his tongue to prevent from saying anything.

"I think I know, your scared of him aren't you?"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled."Didn't your father put you on lock down mode or something? You shouldn't even set foot out of your room!"

"Hmmmm...Now that you mentioned it I should be getting back now."

Kisshu said with a sigh. "After all I don't think Pie can cover for me any longer"

Kish turned around and headed for his room. His Cousin on the other hand started to think of away to get him back.

An idea suddenly popped in his head.

"Oi! Kish just so you know that pink headed girl looks like a hooker!"

he yelled at Kish.

Kisshu suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

_"Looks like I got to him" _His cousin thought.

Kisshu teleported behind him and summoned his dragon swords.

Holding one of his dragon swords to his cousins neck he whispered in a low dangerous voice

"**What did you say**"

"You heard me you baka. Now release me or else I'll tell you've been out of your room during your lock down then you'll get an even worse punishment." He smiled as he said this, knowing this would get to his idiotic cousins head.

Kisshu reluctantly lowered his sword. "Much better" he said rubbing his neck with his hand.

"Now leave or-"

His sentence was cut of as he felt a rush of pain in is abdomen.

"Don't ever talk about Ichigo like that or else, you got it?"

Kisshu thought of punching his cousin again but fought against it. After all, as a prince he knows better...and of course he wouldn't want to get into any more trouble than he is already.

After all as soon as he's done with his 'lock down mode' he'll finish his mission titled "Operation Catnap".

...

**Well? I do good? Message me if you got some ideas or last name for Kish's family :)**

**SANKU!** Review plz.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK here the second chapter.**

**R&R plz.!!**

**Oooohhh...one more thing Masaya doesn't exist which means neither does Deep Blue...sooooo who's the one behind taking over the whole world?? Kish's Family of course...soooooo...hows your life??lol**

**and thanks for the reviews and ideas for Kish"s last name :)**

**thanks to:**

**Kisshu-San**

**Kisshu Neko**

**Kougaismine4eva89**

**Pudding-chan**

**for the reviews and ideas :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Wish I did though.**

**...**

Kish sat in his room going over his plan in his head over and over.

He quickly got on his feet and started pacing.

He couldn't wait to set his plan into motion.

In fact if he wasn't on this stupid lock down mode he would be down on earth trying to make Ichigo his.

_"Dammit! I didn't even do anything wrong. And know I'm stuck in this stupid room with nothing to do."_

Somehow Tart convinced Kish to play a prank on their father.

_"Those Earth fireworks didn't even hurt him." _He thought bitterly.

He stopped pacing and sat back down on his bed.

He sighed and crossed his arms.

_"This isn't fair! Why did I get punished and not that stupid midget!!"_

Kish pouted.

Just then Kisshu's door slid open.(A/N: Yes the doors slide open , their not wood either their metal k? k)

A tall man appeared in the opening. He took one look at Kisshu and chuckled.

"Stop your sulking Kish." The man chuckled even more.

Kisshu looked at the man. He was defiantly tall and wore a long green robe.

His hair was so long that it reached his waist and was green just like Kisshus.

In fact he looked just like Kisshu.

Kisshu started to glare at the man as he continued to laugh.

"This isn't funny Father." Kisshu said.

"Yes it is, if you saw the face you made when I walked in here you would be laughing too." His dad said with a smile.

"Yeah, well you would be pouting too if you were stuck in this small room with nothing to do."

"Small?" His dad raised an eyebrow as he looked around the room, which could probably fit four normal sized classrooms and still have room to move around.

"Okay maybe not small, But still theirs nothing to do."

Kisshu said while trying not to pout.

"Really? I wouldn't know since I'm not the one stuck in this room." His Dad said as he put his hands behind his head.

"Did you just come here to pick on me or do you have something to say to me?" Kish said a little impatiently.

"Both, and I'd watch that tone of voice if I were you."

Kish laid back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Alright _father_, exactly what do you want to tell me?" he said while still looking up at the ceiling.

"I've decided to end your punishment early." As he said this words, Kish sat up so fast that his father jumped a little.

"W...What?" Kish said still a little shocked at what he heard.

"You heard me." His Father said with a smile.

Kisshu couldn't believe his ears. Now he could put his plan to action.

The smile on Kisshu's face suddenly disappeared.

"Whats the catch?" he asked suddenly

His Father smiled even more.

"Weeeell...it's not a big deal but..." His Father moved closer to the door. "I want you to take your cousin with you on your next mission, OK, bye. Try not to kill him." He said as he teleported to who-knows-where.

Kish let the information sink in for a second before getting up.

_"Well I guess it can't be avoided." _

Kisshu just shrugged it off.

He smiled a little at the thought of Ichigo finally being his.

...

_"Ryou's going to kill me!! Nya!" _Ichigo thought as she ran as fast as she could to Cafe Mew Mew.

Ichigo quickly ran towards the back door. Suddenly the door just swung open and hit Ichigo right in the face.

"OWWW!!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo! It's about time! Running late as usual. Hurry up the meeting is about to start."

Minto started to drag Ichigo, since she was still a little dazed after getting hit in the face.

"I found her. We can start the meeting now Ryou!"

Ichigo sat down in one of the chairs next to Lettuce.

"Very well we can finally start. Now as we all know about a year a ago I accidentally injected 3 girls with animal D.N.A-"

"We already know that Ryou, skip to the part were they join us." Ichigo said out loud.

"I'm getting to that part baka. Now just sit their and be quite."

Ichigo just huffed.

"Know as I was saying- They each got injected with animal D.N.A.. Unfortunately we didn't know how this would affect their bodies

since we didn't expect this to happen, but now they have adjusted to their powers and such."

"Moving on, We have met all of them over the computer screen but not in person. So their flying over here -"

"Wait! I have a question" Ichigo yelled out loud while waving her hand up in the air.

"Fine, go on Ichigo." Ryou said impatiently.

"OK, #1: How did you convince their parent to come over here to Japan and join us?

#2:Where are going to stay? and..thats about it."

Ryou sighed.

"First of all I sent their parent a note that their child has been chosen for the student exchange program.

Second: I have built a secret hideout for all of us just in case, and thats were they will stay.

Any Questions?"

Ryou soon regretted saying this as all five Mews hand shot up at once.

"OK! One at a time! Zakuro you first."

"Where is Keiichiro?" She ask in her usual no-emotion- voice.

Everyone suddenly stopped and looked at Zakuro, then at Ryou.

"He's at the airport picking up the 3 girls." Ryou said.

"Wait, Their coming here now?" Ichigo said standing up.

"Yes, Ichigo their coming here now."

"Then our secret hideout is ready?"

"Yes, Ichigo the hideout is ready." Ryou said in a bored tone.

"How does our hideout look like? Nothing suspicious right? Like, I don't know, Cafe Mew Mew!"

Ryou took a moment to glare at Ichigo.

"Just pointing out the obvious." She said in a sweet tone.

"I think I have a picture of the Hideout." He said as he pressed a couple of buttons on the keyboard." Ah, here we go."

Suddenly a picture of a building that was at least 5 stories high came up on the big screen.

"WOW" was all the Mew Mew's could say.

The whole building was a a deep shade of red.

Even the windows were red.

"Their are five floors inside this building. Most of them will be occupied by our equipment.

The floor on the very top is for training. So know we can practice even more on our techniques."

"Pudding pudding has a question nonada." Pudding said as she raised her hand.

"Go on Pudding." Ryou said.

"Pudding wonders whats going to happen to Cafe mew mew."

"Good question Pudding. All of you will still be working at Cafe Mew Mew. The secret Hideout will only be used for research and training."

"More training! Nya. I don't think I can handle anymore training!!" Ichigo yelled.

"Get over it Ichigo! We don't want the aliens taking over the Earth. So we HAVE TO train. Got it!?"

Minto told Ichigo in a matter-of -fact voice.

"Yeah, sure...whatever." Ichigo finished off.

Suddenly the little bell on the door jingled.

"Keiichiro must be back." Ryou said, ending their meeting.

...

"OI!! PIE!!..." Kisshu yelled as he entered Pie's lab. "..Is the new Chimera Animal ready yet?"

"I would appreciate it if you would stop yelling while I'm working Kish..."

Pie said over his shoulder while still typing on his computer.

"And yes, the new Chimera animal is ready just be careful its still...what is he doing here?"

Pie said as he noticed Kukki.

"Father said I have to show him the ropes and stuff."

Kish said as he examined the strangely green colored parasite.

"Very well," Pie said as he threw Kukki a dark look.

"As I was saying, be careful it still has its flaws."

"Yeah, I got it." Kisshu said ignoring Pie's warnings.

"Hurry up and leave. Your distracting me from my work."

Pie said as he went back to typing.

"Don't worry Pie, I'll make sure to get you your prize." Kish said as he teleported.

Kukki said nothing as he followed Kish.

...

Ryou was about to head up the stairs with the rest of the Mews when the computer started to blink red.

Ryou quickly pressed a couple of buttons.

"Ichigo, theirs been an attack by the Tokyo tower. Gather up the rest of them and head over their as quickly as possible."

Ryou shouted over his shoulder to Ichigo.

"Hai!" Ichigo yelled.

Ichigo quickly ran and burst through the door.

"Theirs an alien attack at Tokyo tower. Every one hurry up!" she rushed and ran towards the front door without a second look.

She quickly transformed and headed towards Tokyo tower.

As Ichigo arrived she saw no sign of an alien attack.

Nor did she see a certain alien teleported right behind her.

"Mmmmm..You smell good koneko-chan" Kish whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Kish!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ichigo." Kisshu said seriously as he tighten his grip around her waist.

"I'll give you one last chance to become mine or I'll be forced to make you mine."

"Kish," Ichigo said softly.

"How many times do I have to tell you!? No, no, NO!!" Ichigo said as her voice turned from soft to loud and angry.

She then tried to break free of Kish's death grip.

Kisshu just smiled, loving how feisty she was.

"Alright koneko-chan, have it your way but remember you asked for it."

With that said he let Ichigo go and quickly flew up in the air were his cousin was waiting.

"About time, hurry up and put your so called "plan" into action."

Kukki said annoyed.

Kisshu just smirked. "Alright, watch and learn."

Kisshu then tooked out the parasite.

"Fusion!"

The parasite turned into a form of a rose.

The leafs were actually the plants arms and the roots were its legs.

Kisshu smiled at himself. Kukki just raised an eyebrow at this so called "Dangerous Chimera Animal"

"What's it suppose to do?" Kukki asked.

"You'll See." Kish said.  
"Chimera Animal, do as you were programed to do." Kish told the flower.

The flower gave a nod and teleported about 3 feet from were Ichigo was standing.

"About time. I was starting to think that Kish probably chickened out." Ichigo said as she looked at the Rose.

"A Rose? Whats it suppose-"

The rose suddenly shot out thorns from its body.

"Nya!" Ichigo yelled as she dodged all of the thorns.

"Ok, Now I'm mad! Strawberry Bell!" she yelled

"Ribbon Strawberry Fruity-"

Suddenly a thorn shot out towards Ichigo, throwing her Strawberry Bell out of her hands.

The Bell landed over 2 yards away from Ichigo's reach.

The Rose shot, again, another round of thorns.

Ichigo just sat their flat on her butt dumbfounded.

"Ichigo!" A voice yelled out.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno!"

Pudding's attack blocked most of the thorns but not all of them.

The thorns that weren't blocked made a swift clean cut on her arms and legs.

"Nya!" She yelled as she felt the sting of the thorns cut

"Ichigo! Your bleeding!" Minto said as she ran towards Ichigo to help her up.

She looked at one of Ichigo's cut, which was a know dripping blood across her arm.

"I'm OK, don't worry about me. Just concentrate on the enemy."

Ichigo said as she stood up.

"Your going to pay for that!" Minto yelled at the flower.

"Minto Arrow!." She summoned her weapon.

"Ribbon..Minto Echo!"

Her attack missed the flower by an inch.

"Lets try again. Ribbon Minto-Huh?"

She said as she felt something tighten around her ankles.

"What the? I can't move."

The vines that were around her ankles seemed to have doubled. Now they were wrapping themselves all over her body,making it impossible for her to move.

"Pudding nonada can't move either!"

"Me too! Nya!"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear." Zakuro yelled as her whip cut all of the vines into pieces.

"Are all of you all right?" She asked.

"Zakuro!" Minto said as she hugged Zakuro.

"Yeah, Just a couple of scratches." Ichigo said, giving Zakuro a reassuring smile as she looked at at her cuts that were still bleeding.

"Where's Lettuce-neechan and the other members nonada?" Pudding asked.

"Their fighting another Chimera Animal back at Cafe Mew Mew. Ryou said to come and help you since they got everything under control over at the Cafe."

"It's a good thing too other wise we would have been minced meat." Ichigo said.

"Now lets show this flower who's boss! For the future of the Earth the four of us will be at your service!"

"Strawberry-" Ichigo was cut off again by a voice.

"Well it was fun playing with you Koneko, but its time to end it. Chimera Animal, finish them off." Kish said as he teleported above Ichigo.

The Rose suddenly shot out pedals all around the four Mews.

"W..What?!" Ichigo said as she looked around herself.

Every where she looked it was filled with rose pedals.

"Minto, Zakuro, Pudding..." Ichigo felt as if she was spinning around and around and at the same time sleepy.

_"That can't be a good combination." _Ichigo thought.

Kish saw the four Mews teleport with the pedals to his ship.

He couldn't help smiling. His plan was going perfectly.

"Well that wasn't that hard. You know for someone that hates my guts you sure do follow orders." He said as he turned towards Kukki.

"You said to watch and learn, and thats what I did." He said as he looked at Kish with a glare. "You never said that I had to talk to you nor did you say I had to fight."

"Exactly. Now lets go back to the ship to greet our new hostages." Kish said as he teleported back to the spaceship.

...

**Well thats about it. 3rd chapter coming soon!!**

**Thank you all for the reviews :) they make me happy :) can you tell?:)**

**well..Ideas are always welcomed ohhh and ideas for the 3 mysteries new mews...Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, wish I did though**

**thank you people for the ideas and etc.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ichigo woke up with head splitting headache.

_"Where am I." _she thought as her eyes adjusted to the surroundings.

She then realized she was laying on a hard stone cold floor.

The memories from the last battle suddenly flooded in her head.

"Is everyone alright!?" She said as she quickly got up, which she soon regretted.

"Whoa..." Ichigo said as she felt the floor underneath her move.

She slowly tried to steady herself.

But failed miserably, falling butt first on the hard stone floor.

"Owww.." She said as she rubbed her soar but.

"Careful koneko-chan, I wouldn't want something as fragile as you to get hurt."

"Kish?.." She looked around trying to figure out were his voice came from.

" I'm right in front of you."

Sure enough as soon as she looked straight ahead she saw Kish, just sitting their crossed

legged and wearing that cocky smiled on his face.

"W..Where am I?" She asked not knowing if she really wanted to know.

"Your on our ship of course."

"Our? You mean Tart, Pie, and you right?" She asked still trying to fight the headache.

"Not exactly...but lets just change the subject for now. Lets talk about...hmmm"

He said pretending to be thinking hard.

"Hmmm..I don't know..howyournowforeverandevertilldeathdouspartmine?"

He suggested with a sly smile.

Ichigo just sat their still processing all the information he just gave her.

"Ummmm...OK?" She said still not fully understanding what he just said.

"Great! Know all you have to-"

"Wait! I'm not fragile." She suddenly yelled. "How am I fragile?! I don't bruise easily like other girls you know! And was that comment an insult, meaning

I'm weak?! Huh! Well answer me!" She exclaimed,now on her feet, angrily at the puzzled alien.

"W..What are you talking about?" He said slowly, still trying to figure it out.

" I'm Talking about that comment you made earlier!" She said angrily.

"Don't play dumb Kisshu!"

She placed her hands on her hips hoping it would somehow make Kish fear her.

Oh how she was wrong. In fact it did the total opposite.

"You know what strawberry?" He asked her.

"What."

"When your angry and trying to be scary at the same time WHILE wearing your maid outfit...it's kinda of a bit of a turn on." He said as he looked at her hungrily.

Ichigo, for the first time, looked down at what she was wearing.

"Nya!" She yelled as she tried to pull the way to short skirt down to cover more skin.

"Awww..Don't do that it might rip...on second thought go ahead and rip it. I would love to see you with as little clothes as possible."

He said seductively.

"First of all its not a maid outfit its...something and second of all your such a pervert!" She yelled through gritted teeth while blushing at his comment.

"Of course you could always loose a couple of pounds." He said with a smile.

Ichigo had that glint in her eyes and in a flash she was charging at Kisshu.

"What did you say!!" She roared while getting closer and closer to Kish.

"Ichigo wait-"

No way was Ichigo stopping know.

She was feet, inches know from him.

She pulled back her fist getting ready to punch him into space.

To her surprise, as soon as her fist was an inch away from Kish, her hand felt a static shock.

She quickly pulled back.

"W..What was THAT?!" She yelled as she shooked her hand to get the feeling back.

"I warned you. Its a barrier so you wont escape. Your lucky I convinced Pie to lower the security otherwise you would have been fried."

Ichigo suddenly remembered her teammates.

How could she have forgotten? Oh, wait she knows why, Its because of that baka Kisshu!

She thought bitterly.

"Ne, Kish where are my friends?"

"Huh?" He said as he stood up and stretched.

"Their somewhere around here."

"What?"

"What?" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"You know exactly what I mean. Where-Are-My-Friends-?" She said slowly as if talking to a slow person.

"I-Told-you-I-Don't-know." He said in an equally slow voice.

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"Well its a big ship and stuff. Besides you'll see them in court later so it doesn't matter."

"Court? What court?"

"You know the kind that you earthlings have when someone does a crime and whatnot."

He said waving it off.

"WHAT! That kind a court! What for I didn't do anything wrong!" She said panicking.

"You and your team have tried to stop our people from claiming Earth. I think thats a crime."

"You think!! What am I going to do whatimigoingtodo!!" She rambled on and on while pacing back and forth.

"Calm down Neko, you worry to much."

"You would be reacting the same way if too if you were in this position! I could get the death penalty or life in prison! Nya!!"

"Your not getting the death penalty or life in prison."

"How do you know!" She yelled while on the verge of tears.

"Because I know somebody on the court and I talked him into letting you off easy..under one condition."

He said mumbling the last part.

"Really?" She said as she wiped the tears from her face.

"You don't have to cry you know." He said kindly.

"I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you,OK?" He looked at her and smiled warmly.

Ichigo blushed lightly.

_"When was Kish this nice?"_

"You shouldn't make promises that you wont keep Kish." She told him while looking away.

Kisshu just chuckled.

"Exactly what is funny?" She said getting all fired up again.

"The fact that one minute your crying and the next your back to your old self."

"Thats not really funny." She mumbled.

"Well I'll see later koneko-chan." He said as he started walking away.

Ichigo wanted to say where he was going but fought against it. After all she didn't want to sound too clingy.

"Aren't you going to ask where I'm going Neko?" Kish said walking back to where he was before.

"Not really. After all its none of my business. Right?"

She turned her back to him and sat down on the ground with her knees to her chest.

"Alright then, and it does involve you just so you know." He said hoping that she would beg for the little piece of information.

"I don't care. You can gossip all you want but it has no effect on me." She said still not looking at Kish.

He just sighed.

"Fine have it your way. See you later." He said while waving.

Ichigo had to admit the room was kinda empty and creepy without Kish their.

The room seemed dimer the last time she checked. And plus it was just plain quite.

She hugged herself tighter and hoping that this was all just a dream. Theirs no way she could have been Kidnapped by aliens.

_"NONONONONONONOOOOO!...This can't be happening" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Cafe Mew Mew

Ryou and Keiichiro typed furiously on the computer keyboard, hoping it would give an exact location of were the four mews were.

"I found it." Keiichiro said as he zoomed in on a spaceship.

"That doesn't look like a very big ship," Ryou said as he looked at every detail of the ship.

"Then again, it could be an illusion to trick us." He told Keiichiro as he tried to think of a way to break into the ship.

"Do you think we can at least hack into their computers?" Keiichiro said.

"I'm not sure. Lets try it at least." He said as he started typing on the key board again.

"No Go" he said at last. "Their system is to advanced."

"Do you think we should try the-" Keiichiro began but got cut off by Ryou.

"No. Not yet at least. We will use that at the last resort. Besides I don't think their that powerful to make it work."

And so they began to type again hoping that they would at least find a weak spot on the ship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo sat their for a while until she heard a door open with a small squeak.

'It's time for your court appearance Miss Momomiya-san" Came a soft female voice.

"What?" Ichigo said looking up to see a girl with long bright orange hair, wearing an equally bright orange dress that had thin straps that went over her shoulders.

"Its time for your court appearance" She repeated smiling shyly.

"Already?" Ichigo said as her heart started pumping from fear.

The girl nodded

"I'm here to escort you." She said as she pressed a button that let the shield down.

"My name is Jasmine. I know who you are already, Ichigo Momomiya."

She said as she approached Ichigo.

Ichigo felt herself being lifted from the ground and realized that Jasmine was helping her up.

"Are you O.K.?"Jasmine asked as Ichigo stood up swaying a little.

"I'm..I'm fine. Just a little..dizzy." Ichigo said as she steadied herself.

"Can you hold your hands out in front of you while I put these on you?" Jasmine said while taking out a pair of chained handcuffs.

Ichigo felt her breath quicken as she slowly put her hands in front of herself.

"Relax, it just to make sure you don't get away." She told Ichigo.

_'Come on Ichigo! Get a hold of your self! Don't show the enemy any fear. Mint, Zakuro,and Pudding are counting on me, calm down.'_

She thought as she shooked her head to get rid of the bad thoughts that were coming into her head.

And with that she tooked a deep breath and stood up bravely.

"Are you ready?"Jasmine asked her.

Ichigo just looked at Jasmine and did her 'V for Victory' sign with her hands.

"I'm ready for anything! NYA!" She said so loud that it echoed around the empty room.

"Alright then lets go." Jasmine told her with a big smile.

And so they walked out of the gloomy room and into a surprisingly bright hallway.

Ichigo put one hand in front of her eyes to block the brightness.

As soon as her eye's adjusted she saw how wide the hallway actually was. Its was as wide as a street and the ceiling was up so high it made Ichigo feel dizzy again.

"Wow." She said as she looked at polished floor. Its was so clean Ichigo could see her reflection clearly like a mirror.

She frowned a little as she saw her arms and legs wrapped in bandage's and her face practically covered in dirt.

Her hair on the other hand was in perfect shape. Not a single strand of hair sticking out.

Ichigo looked at herself again in the reflection.

_'I've got to admit my maid outfit really does look good on me and these bandage's kinda make me tough' _She thought cheerfully.

Her thought were soon interrupted by a loud cough.

"Um, We should be going now or we'll be late."

"...right" Ichigo said as she remembered WHY she was here in the first place.

"Lets walk and talk."Jasmin said to Ichigo as they began to speed walk.

"You know you really have nothing to worry about. Lord Reimu is very king and fair, unless you get him really really mad." she said

as they practically jogged.

"It's Lord Tsuki that you have to worry about. He is the most meanest, unfairest person ever. I'd be careful around him if I were you. He never liked you Earthlings."

"Why does that not surprise me." Ichigo said as she tried to catch up with Jasmine.

"Hey, you have two lords?" Ichigo said realizing that Jasmine said 'lords'. "So in other words...your people have...two leaders."

Ichigo said a little out of breath.

"Yes, well no. Actually Lord Reimu is the one with all the power."

"Really? Do go on."

"Well you see Lord Reimu and Tsuki are twins. And the law states that the first born son will rule the kingdom."

"So Reimu was...born first right?" Ichigo said as she desperately tried to catch her breath.

"By three seconds." Jasmine told her over her shoulders.

"So lord Reimu is our King, leader, or what ever you want to call him. Ah were here!"

"Thats Great..." Ichigo looked up at the two huge oak doors that had gold brasses.

A golden sign at the top of the door had the words "The Royal Court" engraved in it.

Ichigo moved her hand to open one of the doors, ignoring th thumping of her heart that could probably be heard miles away.

"Better let me do it. Those doors weigh like a ton." Jasmine told her as she grabbed one of the handles on the door and tried to open it.

"Then again, maybe you can .." Jasmine said as she tugged at the door.

Ichigo grabbed the other handle and ,without even trying, tugged at it.

To her and Jasmines surprise the door popped opened.

Jasmine looked at Ichigo with surprise.

"Ahahahah." Ichigo laughed nervously. "Maybe someone on the other side opened it?" Ichigo said or more like asked.

'Right." Jasmine said unconvinced. "Let go in."

Ichigo waited until Jasmine entered before entering herself.

As soon as Ichigo walked in she felt a rush of cold air and bright lights.

Ichigo did her best not to open her mouth in amazement.

She made a quick list of the details she saw in her head.

_'OK, theirs about four chandeliers, hundreds of aliens sitting on the benches,shiny floor again, and Mint,Zakuro,and,Pudding are already their."_

She thought as she looked at the other Mews who were hunched over for some reason.

Ichigo quickly rushed over to join the other Mews who where standing their in front of a long podium.

"What took you so long Ichigo?!We were worried!" Mint whispered harshly to Ichigo.

"That doesn't matter. Besides I'm here now so be happy. And why are you hunched over?" Ichigo whispered back at Mint.

"What do you mean why am I hunched over? This handcuffs weigh like 5 tons."

"They do?"

Mint just sighed. "Your a hopeless case you know that?"

"Thank you, I get it from hanging out with other hopeless cases like you and Ryou." Ichigo whispered satisfied.

"Yeah well-" Minto began but was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

Ichigo looked up and saw a women sitting on a throne.

Ichigo made another quick note.

_'OK, now theres a woman with gold/blondish hair and maybe blue eyes. Must be the queen. OK who's next.'_

Ichigo looked on the right side of the woman where a a man sat on an even bigger throne.

_'Alright now its a man with long green hair and green eyes, must be the King. And right next to the King would be-"_

Ichigo couldn't believe her eyes.

"Kisshu?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah!! I finished the third chapter. sorry it took so long but i kinda had writers block and plus a staid up allllllllll night writing this chapter sooooo im kinda awesome right now thank you poeplz for reviewing plz continue too thank you and ill have the fourth chapter up somewhere next week. Oh and thank you Kisshu Neko and Safaia bara for the Mystery mews RR plz**


	4. Chapter 4

**^_^ I'm Back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing, wish I did though**

**Nanananana Nananana... Nananana... Nanananana...Nananana...Nananana... Nanananana... **

'K..kisshu? Why is Kisshu there.' Ichigo thought as her head throbbed.

"Hey, Ichigo are you okay? You look pale."

"Yeah, Just peachy." Ichigo just couldn't believe her eyes.

She looked back at Kisshu and noticed he wouldn't make eye contact. "Kisshu, you damn manipulator." Ichigo mumbled under her breath.

"Now that you mention him, He was wearing a smug little look until you walked in you know?" Minto whispered to Ichigo.

"You don't say." Ichigo whispered back.

Their discussion was interrupted by a loud banging of a hammer.

Which just made Ichigo's head throb louder.

She gritted her teeth to prevent from groaning.

"The Royal Court is now in order." The king said, silencing the court room that was previously whispering. "I, Lord Raimu Ogeanagi, am happy to say that our dearest wish has finally come true.

We have finally captured those who stood in our way and now nothing can stop us from claiming our planet back from those disgusting things that have-"

Ichigo couldn't stand the stupid speech that the king was giving.

And it wasn't because he was insulting her people but because every word he spoke felt like a hammer pounding into her head.

_'Will you shut up already! God how much longer must I suffer. Ugh!!!!!!! He hasn't stop talking Why hasn't he stop talking!!'_ Ichigo closed her eyes in pain.

It was just like listening to her math teacher lecture on and on.

"And so this day will always be remembered as the day we Cyniclons finally reclaimed our precious planet."

The king finally ended his speech. The court suddenly broke out into wild applause and cheers.

_'Son of a-'_ Ichigo thought.

"Ichigo are you sure your okay? You look like your about to explode."Minto yelled over the crowed.

"Just great." Ichigo said through clenched teeth. She now had a migraine that felt would split her head in half.

"All right now. Order in the court."

He said as he banged his hammer again. Ichigo winced at each pound.

"Now, to rule out the punishment for our enemies. Usually in any regular case we would have them executed-" Ichigo could feel her teammates tense up at those words.

"but instead I decided to let them live in order to exchange them for the Mew aqua."

Lord Raimu said with confidence and a cocky smile.

"Now we would like you, Ichigo Momomiya, and your teammates to answer a couple of questions for us." Lord Raimu said as he stood up.

_'Oh great, now I gotta answer questions.'_ Ichigo thought.

Her head ached so bad she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Are you indeed the same people who have prevented us from claiming our rightful planet?"

_'Are you serious? You have gotta be kidding me.'_ Ichigo thought bitterly.

Zakuro opened her mouth to respond but before she could Ichigo butted in.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Ichigo said through her gritted teeth. She was now clenching the side of the podium for dear life.

"What?" Lord Raimu said. Clearly startled at the fact that a lowlife like her would even dare talk to him in that matter.

"You heard me. Now answer the question." Ichigo glared at the King as she finished talking.

"Ichigo!" Zakuro looked at her with disbelief. Minto just stared at her.

"Ichigo-neesan has finally lost it nonada" Pudding said sadly. Kisshu looked at Ichigo. Something was wrong with her, he could tell.

"Well, Its just that he has captured and held us as hostages and then he goes and asks a stupid question like that!"

At this point Ichigo could care less what was going to happen to her.

As long as her throbbing head would just stop hurting. And why was the room getting blurry?

Lord Raimu just glared at her. He hated when people gave him sarcasm or back talk.

"Well aren't you going to throw me into a cell...or something?" she asked starting to sway a little.

"No, actually I planned to let all of you wonder around freely on our ship, since your powers don't work out here in space, but I suddenly changed my mind." He said looking directly at Ichigo.

Ichigo stared right back at him.

'Thats what he gets when he messes with me and my head' Ichigo was actually surprised that she had enough strength to even glare at him. 'Great now the room is spinning.'

"Ichigo?" Zakuro's voice sounded so far away.

"Anyway, each of you will be monitored closely. And to ensure that, each of you will have a guard to watch over you. "

'Hes joking.' Ichigo knew exactly where this was going.

"Zakuro , Fujiwara will be monitored by my older son Pie. Pudding Fong will be monitored by my youngest son Tart. Minto Aizawa will be monitored by Kukki Kozoku.-" Ichigo knew exactly who was going to monitor her and yet she couldn't prevent what happened next. "Last Ichigo Momomiya will be monitored by Kisshu, my son.

As soon as she heard those words her body must've shut down or something cause the next thing she knew her whole world turned black and the last thing she heard was the sickening thump of her body hitting the floor.

"Ichigo! Ichigo, are you okay?" Ichigo heard a faint voice. She slowly opened her eyes to bright lights.

"Am I in heaven?" Her eyes adjusted suddenly and saw her friends around her. "You guys made it to huh?"

She suddenly saw Kisshu heading over. 'Crap I made it to hell.'

Ichigo saw a smirk forming on his mouth. "Ichigo are you okay?" Minto asked her.

"Yeah just-"

"Don't lie again Ichigo." Minto told her.

"You must've lost to much blood." Zakuro stated.

"You scared pudding nonada" Pudding looked at Ichigo with tears forming at the end of her eyes.

"Ahem" Lord Raimu cleared his throat.

"I'll take her down to the Medical clinic." Kisshu stated as he picked up Ichigo bridal style.

"W-What" Ichigo was surprised at how easily he was able to pick her up. "Kisshu put me down"

"Shut up and enjoy the ride." Kisshu whispered to her. Ichigo shut her trap and noticed that as they passed by the rows of benches, every aliens' eyes was glaring at her and her teammates.

'This is going to be one hell of a stay'. Ichigo thought to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jes im back and ill be updating hopefully really soon. ^_^ RR plz**


End file.
